The Constantines after the Resurgence
The Bygone Wars When the Bygone Wars began, the Constantines under Jubal's leadership tried to use diplomacy instead of warfare to bring peace between the Fae of Britain and the humans. Diangeauw's choice to make Queen Victoria (who's family tree shared some ancestry with the Constantines) ended this. The Constantines were able to secure an agreement with Diangauw and the Elite that the Summerlands would remain under their dominion and no vampire monarchs would establish themselves. However, Jubal was not prepared for his own daughter Annabelle to become enamored by Ranier and to leave the Summerlands for Cardiff. She became involved in the Midnight Court- and pregnant with her son Jonathan by the Groveborn Jewellian. Jubal, no longer a young man, arranged for Jonathan to be kidnapped from his mother and brought to the Summerlands. He placed him in the care of Alice and designated him his heir. Then abruptly the four treasures of the Summerlands were restored by an unlikely trio of teenagaers: Damiana, the daughter of Dahut and Kurdon Yurg; Storm Delucian, the son of Jewellian and Ezmerelda Caradoza, and the young feyblooded human Sean Carter. Jubal accepted them into his court, against the objections of Benedict Aurelius who had come to found the first House of Gwydion in Glastonbury. Benedict, however, did use his magic to save Storm from the poisoned arrowhead lodged in his back. Alice's Regency and Beran the Wolf King Jubal died from natural causes when Jonathan was only eight years old. Alice Mayfield became the regent of the Summerlands but the Grail King Bleid-ddyn insisted they would only be led by one of their own. None of Jubal's own children were Bleid-ddyn but Beran Graevnor, grandson of Jerad was. Beran became the new wolf king. Annabelle returned from Wales and offered herself as his wife; he accepted her eagerly despite widespread objections. Their daughter Alicia eventually married King Jonathan and was mother to his son Alex as well as mother to young Ben Sinclair. Jonathan also had two children with Ivy Valmatoc: Byron and Lydia who's stories are told in the Grail & Grove series. 1990 In 1990, Christopher Mayfield (who'd secretly become the sorcerer known as Jericho) was able to coordinate an attack with his allies in the Midnight Court and elsewhere in the Dark. He successfully summoned the demon Bael and lesser creatures of Uffern and Morvarc'h. Half the family was killed; some escaped and others were captured alive and given to allies. Most of those who escaped were sent via gateway to Wandering Moon in Cymru by Jeremiah Sinclair. The Restoration The period between 1990-2012 centers on the survivors of the Hellgate struggling to survive, coming of age, and freeing the Summerlands from the powers of Darkness. The Exiles in hiding Jonathan's nephew Lucas and his wife Lydia Mayfied (Harold's own grand-daughter), Benedict Aurelius, and Catherine were among those that Jeremiah had gated to Elsewhere with Byron and a pregnant Ivy Valmatoc. However, Ivy died shortly afterwards leaving her children to raise. Byron and Ivy grew up in the United States being carefully protected but always knowing they were "different". In 2004, Grail & Grove is formed and sent from Perdition's Tear to Spider Lightning to be trained by the Bleid-dyn there. However, the corrupt elders of Spider Lightning make thier lives very difficult and they discover than the demon Haagenti is secretly pulling all of the strings. They are befriended by the faerie shapeshifter Nafian Fletcher of nearby Horizon's Peak who joins them and with their other allies they succeed in destroying Haagenti and are aided by the Knights of Annwn to reach the Isle of the Mighty and the Bleid-ddyn of Wandering Moon, who took in other refugees from the Glastonbury Massacre.